Solangelo
by emmagic
Summary: Solangelo (Will Solace Nico di Angelo). Two kisses. Pretty cute? Real short. Ugh, I suck at summaries so just read it?


Solangelo – One shot

*I don't own anything. Obviously.*

Nico sat up. He had spent the last 3 days in the infirmary, just as Will had asked him too. Truth was, Nico had liked it very much to be the constant attention point of Will, and to be around him constantly. But Nico would of course never tell anyone  
this. Including Will. Scrap that, especially not Will. So, as Nico scanned the infirmary for the third and final time, he was reluctant to get out of bed. Also, Nico was not a morning person so it would be okay if he just closed his eyes for-

His train of thoughts was lost as soon as Will saw Nico awake and upright in bed.

"Hey, Nico" Will said, as his always cheery face passed Nico a smile, "How'd you sleep?"

Truth was Nico liked it very much when Will smiled at him. Nico would never tell anyone this.

"Fine." Nico grunted in reply.

Will but a bunch of boxes (bandages?) in a tray before crossing the room towards Nico. Will set at the edge of the bed, right next to Nico's legs, if will would move even a centimeter he would be touching Nico's knee. Nico cursed himself for caring.

"Do you need anything?" Will asked, playing the good natured, caring doctor that he was.

"No." Nico croaked. Why were his answers so short? Should he make them longer? Why did he care if his answers were long or short?

"Well since your fine you can help me out in the infirmary today, you can-"

"What?" Nico interrupted Will. Why would anyone ever want the help of the son of the lord of _death_ in a healing place? It was an incredibly weird idea. "Why would you want my help? My father is _Hades. Lord of death._ You don't want my help.  
Frankly I don't think anybody does."

"I'll decide if I want your help or not. Besides just because your father is the lord of death doesn't mean you are."

"I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Nico, just stop. Okay? Let _me_ decide what _I_ think of you, sounds reasonable enough doesn't it?" Will interrupted.

"Okay, okay, fine. What do you need me to do?" Nico said getting out of the bed. While doing so he brushed against Will's hand with his thigh. And he knew, just knew that Will had registered it too.

Nico had been cutting bandages for the past hour. He didn't know what good it did, but every time he pointed it out to Will, he shushed him. _Fine_ Nico thought. 14:00 read the digital clock on the table where Nico sat, as he cut the last bandage  
from the big pile which he had started off with.

"Will," Nico called, "I'm done!"

Will appeared from down the aisle of beds,

"Great," He said, "You can get some lunch if you want?"

Nico wasn't hungry at all. He never really was.

"Um…I'm not hungry. But I will take the break?"

"No, your gonna eat something, you haven't anything today."

"But I'm not hungry." Nico whined, he knew perfectly well that he sounded like a little kid, but somehow he just didn't really care.

Will got up wiped his hands on his blue jeans, "Get up. Dining Pavilion. Now." He said.

 _Fine_.

It was later that day. A lot later that Nico sat alone with Will in the infirmary that they said sorting through medicine and painkillers. The outdated ones had to go on one pile and the fine ones had to go on another one. Everyone had long since left.

"We should wrap up, curfew starts in half an hour. Thanks for helping me out today." Will said as he passed another box to Nico so he could put it on outdated pile.

Nico disagreed, curfew was in 32 minutes, but he said,

"I don't know what good I did you." Nico mumbled.

"Why do you doubt yourself so much?" Will asked.

 _Deflect the question!_ Nico's mind screamed. _Way of topic!_ But something in Nico made him want to answer it though. He chose the former option because it was easier.

"I don't." He simply replied stacking up the boxes and backs with medicinal contents.

"Okay," Will replied, not digging deeper, "Well anyway, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"We're done here and just in time for curfew."

Will held up his hand for an high five. Nico obliged. But he didn't agree, they had 20 minutes left before curfew.

Will lead the way to the Hades cabin, which was now that Hazel had gone was empty. And quiet. Wait a minute why was Will leading Nico towards the his cabin?

Nico went to stand in front of the door leading into the gothic cabin, as if to make a point.

"Well, bye." Nico said rather harshly.

"Ugh, yeah I guess so," Will said uncomfortably, "And…Nico?"

Nico looked into Will's eye

"Stop talking so dirty about yourself, okay? Not everybody thinks that your some mean kid who has depressing issues."

"No one cares. No one would care if I would leave camp right now. No one would care if I would die right here-"

Nico was silenced with Will's lips pressing gently against his. Slowly Will pulled away.

"I care. All right? I care." He said. His cheeks were rosy red. His simple smile aloof.

"Ugh, sure, yeah, errr" Is what Nico said. Or something like that. He felt so stupid. Why couldn't he say something intelligent? "Did- did- did you j-j-just kiss m-me?" _Great. Real Intelligent_. Nico thought.

Will's smile became a smirk. Of course it did.

"Yeah." He said as a kind of challenge.

Challenge? Seriously? Nico brought his fingers to his lips and gingerly touched them. _Oh._ He thought. _He just kissed me._

"Why?" Nico asked. The truth was he liked it. And he wanted Will to do it again. Would he? Or would the other boy just realize that he had made a grand mistake and walkaway pretend it had never happened?

Will smiled then. And Nico loved the thought that that smile was just for him to see. Here in the dark with Will. And it was close to perfect. He could hear the far away voices and laughter from the other campers. The strange and twisted noises from the  
forest. _Kiss me again._ Nico thought.

"Why? You seriously wanna ask me why I kissed you? I mean jeez Nic-" Will was cut off by Nico cold, cold lips. Nico didn't know what he was thinking. What was he thinking? Will didn't want him. Whoever wanted Nico di Angelo? He was alone. Always had been.  
Always will be. And he probably was a terrible kisser too.

Nico pulled away because he needed to breathe. He starred into Will's blue, blue eyes. _He could never be mine._

Will took a small step forward. He exhaled while Nico inhaled. They shared the same breath. "Nico," Will said. Nico looked him in the eye, he was going to be rejected for sure. "I need you to tell me the truth." Nico nodded. "Do youwant this?"

What a strange question Nico thought. 4words that held so much meaning. So much hurt if rejected. Did Nico want Will's sun kissed hair? His forever smile? His sky blue eyes? His sure to exist insecurities?

"Yes." Will's eyes filled glee.

"Do you want this?" Nico asked.

Will didn't answer. He simply fitted his mouth to Nico's ever so carefully and kissed him. Nico just stood there for a second before he though _What are you? He's kissing you! Kiss him back!_ So Nico joined in. I mean if you could put it that way.  
The kiss was soft and sweet and everything that you would expect from the son of the sun god.

Will broke away. "I should go the curfew passed ten minutes ago. The Harpies will have my head, Goodnight Death Boy." He said.

Nico disagreed. Curfew had passed 7 minutes ago. But he said,

"Yeah, you too, Sunshine."

Nico watched Will walk away. Nico sheepishly touched his fingers too his lips, they were warm.

So as you could read in the beginning this was a one shot. And also my very first one. I have some other drabbles, so if you want I can post those too? Review? Okay bye.


End file.
